Happy Birthday España
by ILickedRomano
Summary: Antonio's all alone on his birthday and the only thing he want's is Romano... Will Romano give himself to him?


_This was a roleplay me and the amazing MorningPluto were doing, so part credit goes to her. This is my first story so I know it's quite rocky, but all critcism welcomed^^

* * *

_

**_Happy Birthday_**

Romano sighed and fell back into his chair. What had happened you ask? Well it was just that today was the bastard Antonio's birthday. Why was that bad? He didn't really even know himself, it. He pulled out his cell phone and began to text, "_Feliz cumpleaños, bastard_." There, that was sufficient enough. It wasn't like he was going to text back anyway. He was probably out to a bar with his idiotic friend's, or spending time with Veneciano, his goody-two-shoes brother. Hopefully he dropped his phone in his hypothetical bar drink.

He tried not to think about it anymore and stuck his IPod in his ear, on which he began to listen too. Romano would sure as hell never tell anyone this, but he liked listening to Lady Gaga. For some weird reason he didn't think of the problem's that arouse around him when he listened to her freaky yet catchy voice.

He jumped a little when his phone vibrated. "Damn phone", he growled. It was Antonio. Out of all the people he didn't want to talk to it had to be him. Well there went his bar theory. He reluctantly glanced down at the screen and laughed. **"He wants' me to come over."** Romano, despite what he wanted to feel, really was happy that Antonio would want him at all. He replied back, but not in the way his heart wanted. _"Why? I don't want to be around your stupid friend's. Besides, I didn't even get you anything."_ He pressed the send button and immediately regretted what was just said. A sigh escaped from his lips,"**Oh fuckin well…."** He turned up his IPod, almost to the point it could break your ears, and fell back onto the couch. There really wasn't any point in thinking about it any longer.

"**Again with the fucking phone!"** Yep you guess it. His phone had vibrated once more. This time when he read it his face became as red as the tomatoes he liked so much. He read it out loud,"_I'm alone, and the only present I need is for you to be here._" Romano's heart began to pound, and a smile, not really a smile per say, started to form on his lips. Romano shamefully visualized Antonio's own mouth forming those very words. _He just wants me. _He ferociously shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. _Ah damn it! _

"_Fine. I'm coming,"_ he replied back. He grabbed his brother's keys and shuffled out the door; he took his brother's keys instead due to the fact he was too lazy to look for his own. Veneciano wasn't at home today, he was out again with his fuckin' potato loving boyfriend Ludwig, so he wouldn't and couldn't mind.

/Time skipped to Antonio's house/

Romano arrived at the home that bastard Antonio was very proud of, despite him being poor. Romano wasn't shy as he walked up to the door. Hell! He wasn't even shy as he banged on it with most of his might. Well, that was until a half naked Spaniard opened the door. Romano's jaw almost dropped at the sight of what looked like a perfect statue. Antonio was dripping wet, so it would be obvious to assume he had just gotten out of the shower. The only thing keeping him from being fully exposed was a limp white towel around his waist. Romano's eye surveyed his body, but quickly snapped back into it. He looked back into Antonio's eyes as he started to speak.

In one of his hand's Antonio held another smaller towel. With that towel he shook it through his dark brown hair as he spoke. **"Hola~! You're here earlier than expected",** clearly, " **Come in and make yourself comfortable."** He smiled with those green eyes of his.

" **Wow",** Romano rolled his eyes, **"you answered the door half naked? Put on some clothes."** Romano then proceeded to push himself through the door.

Antonio looked down at himself and blushed. **"Oh."**

How could he have not realized he was almost naked? It didn't really matter now, since Antonio, after soon realizing, quickly scurried off to get changed, while Romano went and helped himself to the couch.

As he waited, the only thing he could think about was how damn sexy Antonio looked. The way the water dripped from his toned tan chest, or how his towel seemed to hung low and if dropped anymore you would have been able to see… _Ah shit!_ He pulled out a Rosario from his pocket and began to dwindle it with his fingers. _Fuck_, Romano thought to himself. Now it may not seem like it, but Romano was actually quite a good catholic boy, and thinking about Antonio like that felt like a sin to him. Even though the Rosario was being held tightly in his hands, thoughts of Antonio's sexy, Latin body kept on entering his mind. Romano made sure to take a mental note about hurting Antonio for this later.

Antonio entered in with a creepy smirk on his face as he said **"Hi".** Romano jumped a little being startled by him, so **"**_**W-what**_**",** was all I could say. His smirk grew, even weirder now. Antonio walked over to him wearing that red satin shirt of his and found a spot on the couch, a spot that made them very close to one another. _What the fuck was he doing? _He leaned in, making sure to put his arm around Romano in the process, and whispered in his ear. **"So, how do you want to celebrate my birthday?"** What kind of question was that? It was his birthday wasn't it? The warmth of his body felt real nice against Romano's side.

"W-well it's your birthday. Y-you decide." Romano wanted to shoot himself for stuttering like that, but he just couldn't help getting an embarrassed feeling due to the fact Antonio had just practically blew into his ear; which was his sensitive spot.

"It is my birthday, but are you sure you want me to decide?" He purred into Romano's ear.

"J-just do what you want, you b-bastard." Romano's body shivered as he felt himself warming up drastically.

Something inside of him said to quickly take back what just said, and wouldn't you know it, just as he thought this Antonio bit his ear. He felt so ashamed, not because Antonio was doing it, he felt ashamed because of how much he enjoyed it. Antonio bit it again, and then his tongue started to roll down the cape of his neck.**"F-fuck…" **He could feel that bastard grinning as he got a reaction out of him. He continued to lick the down the side's of Romano's long, olive neck, Romano let out a small moan. _Shit!_ He had licked his pleasure spot, and at the sight of the moan Antonio began to sweetly suck that area. Antonio's hand also decided to play along. It crept up along Romano's leg, over the thigh and just above Romano's holy area. The feeling it gave was so new to him, 1) because he was a virgin and 2) because Romano had never touched himself on his own. The hand was lowered more and more until it completely cupped his member. Oh how good it felt, it felt so good to the point where Romano decided to instantaneously drop his Rosario and kissed that Spaniard's sweet lips. Romano still sadly felt shame, but just something about Antonio made him not care anymore. There was nothing Romano could do anymore; it was just all too good.

Romano violently pushed the Spaniard against the couch, letting Antonio's lurking tongue enter his mouth. The sensation this made, unbeatable. The comfort the couch had while he was doing this, not so much.

Before he could even speak Antonio had already begun to unzip Romano's pants.

"**W-wait you bastard",** his breaths were heavy and shaky,"**Let's t-take this to your room damn it."**

Antonio had no objections, in fact he had even felt the need to scoop Romano up like a princess and carry him there. Romano didn't like it, but also didn't feel the need to care at the moment. Antonio quickly trotted off to his room, he seemed extra happy now.

Romano was placed onto on yellow and red silk sheets, of course. His body felt noodle-ish, and let's just say Antonio didn't help this new feeling as he crawled on top of him without a shirt. The Spaniard's hand's, being quite naughty today, undid each of the buttons on Romano's shirt. One by one they opened, and every second that past felt like an hour; an excruciatingly long hour. Once he did manage to take Romano's shirt off Antonio's lip's crushed against his lover's. The taste of his mouth was of wine and tomatoes, the most obvious diet of the Spanish horny bastard.

Their tongues slip against each other and their mouth's parted as they gasped for the air they almost forgot they needed. Antonio's body felt even warmer now, his cock was getting bigger too. Romano blushed harder as he felt the bulge through Antonio's pant's against his own penis.

Antonio blushed as well as he felt what had happen below.** "I'm sorry Romano, but I really can't wait any longer."** Antonio's tongue trailed Romano's quivering chest, stopping at his nipples. He flicked them a bit, glided his tongue around the rim, and lightly bit the top of the sensitive piece of skin. Romano moaned at the sensation and the pain of his teeth on his body. Antonio, while his mouth was busy, had his hands unbuckle both of their pants in just a short matter of minutes.

"**Y-you're so good with your hands."** Romano just felt the need to say that. The pleasure and pure horniness was making him talk weird, or at least what Romano thought it was.

"**Hm? You like it don't ya? When I'm good with my hands."** Antonio's grin clearly showed how pleasured and flattered he was at the same time.

Now Romano wasn't no expert when it came to love making, since he was as said a virgin himself, but he was pretty sure that lube should be applied to help the pain of the '_entering part'._ For this case though their penises were already both covered fully with their own sticky fluids.

Antonio rubbed the tip of his cock against Romano's prepared hole. He soon penetrated inward slowly to make sure they were both comfortable. His penis slid in more until the whole thing was inside Romano's tiny entering. Having Antonio inside his was a dream! His cock was so hot and big as it glided more with each passing moment. The pain didn't even matter anymore; it all felt just too good.

Antonio thrusted in while moving around a bit to find Romano's luscious G-spot. Even before he could find it, just the feel of him moving inside him was good. A moment later he had seemed to hit the mark. Well he found it, oh boy did he ever. Romano through his head back and moaned with uncensored intensity as Antonio nudged his horny area. Antonio let out a few moans of his own, but Romano couldn't really hear them over his. **"****España!"** Romano let out a quivered, pleasured yelp. Antonio smiled at the sudden Spanish. It was even better that Romano was the one letting it out. Antonio dug deeper and deeper inside of Romano, grunting as he thrusted inward on that area. The sound of wet flesh slopping against wet flesh filled the air. The huff's, the grunting and the moan's mixed in as well.

"**R-romano! Romano. Romano…"** He called out his name repeatedly, making Romano impossibly turn redder then before. **"Te amo."** Romano turned his head away. **"Yeah, ti amo."** He meant this with all his heart, and it was by no means sarcastic.

Their bodies smashed against each other in quick, squishy sounding motions. More and more, harder and harder. Their arm's clung to one another, nails dugged in, finger's trembling. The sex was nothing that Romano had every imagined. He had always thought it would hurt like hell and the pain would be too much to enjoy the rest. He was so wrong. A chill rose up from within him as he felt his orgasm coming closer. Romano was at his limit.

"**I-i'm about to cum!"** Antonio, seeming like it was almost impossible now, thrusted harder.

"**I-I know. I'm going to cum soon too bastard!"** They kissed one last time before Antonio pulled out and they both spilled their sperm all over each other. Their head's were thrown back due to the pleasure and complete ecstasy they both just felt. Their moan's silenced as they caught their breaths.

Antonio collapsed on the bed right beside him, placing his arm under his head facing Romano.

"**Ah, that was a-amazing! Did you enjoy it? Are you hurt?"** Antonio giggled, he looked almost stupid, but at the same time sweet. It was true that Romano's back and pelvis would probably need to be checked after this, but he didn't care**. "I'm fine, and yeah. I did enjoy it you bastard. It felt nice."** Even though he was sticky and covered with everything he could think of, the exhaustion was too much. Romano quickly found himself falling asleep after that.

He woke up due to a sudden jolt in the bed, but was still too lazy to open his eyes. It was a good thing he didn't it, because as soon as Antonio lied himself back down he began to stroke his head lovingly and speak to him (not knowing that Romano was really awake.)

"**I love you so much… I want to stay with you for as long as god allows. My little lackey, my little Romano.**" The though the Antonio dying was quite the downer, but the way he said the rest made his heart skip a beat. Everything he just said was exactly how he felt, he just wasn't able to get into words like he could.

Romano quickly opened his eyes, startling Antonio, and gave him a quick kiss.

"**Yeah, I feel the same way too…bastard."**


End file.
